A Love That Continues To Grow
by Usagi1988
Summary: Sequel to Promises Broken and a Love Renewed. Sarah is expecting. How much trouble can it be to be pregnant? How overprotective is Jareth going to get? And just how wonky is Sarah's magic going to get due to being pregnant? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the story line**

**Author's note: To all of you who enjoyed my first two stories and asked for another sequel, thanks for all your continued support, hope you enjoy this happy story.**

Waking up slowly, Sarah smiled at the feel of her husband kissing her back and shoulders, it was always the perfect way to wake up. Just as that blissful thought went though her head, Sarah's stomach rolled and she bolted from the bed, making it in time to deposit any leftover dinner from the pervious evening into the toilet.

Like the good man he was, her husband Jareth, was right behind her to hold her hair back as she continued to kneel in front of the basin and throw up her guts. Once she had finished and was resting her forehead against the rim of the bowl, Jareth plaited her hair and grabbed a cool, wet wash cloth from the sink. He encouraged Sarah to lean back against him so he could gently wipe her face of sweat. As he did, she sighed at the refreshing coolness of the wash cloth and smiled in thanks to her husband.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Jareth asked, as he continued to hold her in his arms, neither one worried about sitting on the bathroom floor.

"At this very moment, I feel better," Sarah replied cautiously, "however, we both know I could be back in here at any point during the day."

"It will all be worth it in the end, my love," he commented with a soft smile while stroking his wife's face lovingly before moving his hand down the stroke her abdomen.

With a wave of his hand, the bathtub filled up and they both got in, washing each other in the warm water before relaxing in the bubbles. Sarah was roughly six weeks into her pregnancy and her morning sickness had decided to become rather intense over the past week, taking her by surprise at anytime of the day. She also found it was worse when she was tired and would try for a nap everyday.

Jareth had be practically dancing around the castle since she had told him the news but he had also been very supportive when Sarah had been ill or had gone off any food she use to enjoy, such as chocolate. He had also lightened Sarah's paper work so she could rest when needed, not that he would tell her.

Once washed and dressed, a simple breakfast of toast and fruit was laid out on the table in front of the fire. Jareth had to forgo his usual cooked breakfast as Sarah couldn't stand the smell any more but then Broin, his advisor, would have a bacon sandwich waiting for him in his study later, so Jareth didn't complain.

"The midwife is coming today," Sarah said while enjoying her fruit salad that mostly contained peaches.

"Are you worried about anything?" Jareth asked, spreading jam on his toast.

"Well, I have no idea how different a fae pregnancy is to a human one," she said, concern colouring her voice. "And if they are similar, there are sure to be differences because all fae have magic."

"Those are very good questions to ask her, my love. Do you want me here as well?"

"Only if you're not too busy, as I know you've already started to take some of my paperwork so I can rest in the day," she smirked at him, her eyes shining with love.

"Can't get anything past you, can I, my love?" Looking a little sheepish.

"No, you bloody can't," Sarah responded was a giggle.

The day went quickly and Jareth was so busy, he was unable to join his wife in meeting the midwife but knew she was in good hands. With this in mind, the Goblin King focused on his work in order to to get it done and check on his love.

After finishing his last bit of paper work, Broin handed him a folded piece of parchment before wishing him good night. Saying goodnight to Broin, Jareth opened the note, which said;

To my wonderful Husband

Now that you have finished your work, would you like to join me in our rooms for a light dinner? I know we would normally have it in the dining room, unfortunately after the midwife left, your poor wife has been back and forth to the bathroom with awful morning sickness.

Looking forward to having your arms around me

Your loving and pregnant wife

Sarah

Smiling at his wife's note, Jareth pulled himself out of his chair and disappeared. Re-appearing in their chambers, he found Sarah in her comfy armchair with her feet resting on a footstool and a book in her lap. Noticing that she was asleep, he quietly summoned a light dinner; pasta salad for her and cold pork with new potatoes and salad for him.

Placing a soft kiss on her cheek, Jareth gently called her name to wake her to eat. With a lazy groan, she answered his call, opening her eyes to find him smiling down at her.

"Evening, my love," he whispered, kneeling down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"How do I describe to my loving husband that I feel like death warmed up?"

"That bad?"

"Oh yeah," she sat forward slowly, preparing to get up. "But the good news is, I know why I feel so shity."

"Oh. Did the midwife explain?" He helped her out of her chair and to their small dinner table.

"She confirmed first that I am six weeks along and was rather concerned when I told her how bad my morning sickness is, so she magically scanned me." Sarah took a breath, before continuing. "Galena said that a fae woman would only start her morning sickness at eight-to-nine weeks along, unless there is something different."

"What did she say?"

"That I'm having twins."


	2. Chapter 1-Worries and realisations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and plot**

**Authors note: Sorry this took so long too. Please review! Love reading reviews as it tells me I'm doing a good job and you guys like it.**

"Jareth, if you touch my breasts one more time, I'll knock you into next week!"

The Goblin King stepped back from his hostile, beautiful and pregnant wife. At now eight weeks along with twins, Sarah's symptoms had become far more intense and he sometimes felt like he was walking on egg shells, not that he would ever complain.

"No, don't step away from me," she said and burst into tears. This is what he meant by egg shells, her mood swings at the moment were driving them both mad but at least they were only in the morning. After waking and throwing up, Sarah's mood was unpredictable and ranged from hostile to depressed to relaxed, Jareth never knew what to expect till it happened. This morning was hostel followed by tears from his reaction.

Holding out his arms, Sarah walked into them, wrapping her arms around his waist while he ran his fingertips up and down her back. The royal couple stayed in this position till Sarah's tears dried up and she reached up and kissed him.

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you, my King," she said, wanting to ease the hurt she'd inflicted. "I really don't deserve you at the moment, you take such good care of me and you never complain or shout back." Her voice broke on a sob.

"Oh, my love," Jareth gently placed his hand under her chin and looked her in the eye. "What kind of husband would I be if I complained or shouted at my expectant wife? I love you and that's all that matters right now. You could scream that you hate me and I would still be here." Placing a kiss on her lips and then rubbing his nose with hers had the effect he wanted when she smiled.

"I will be more careful with your breasts from now on, I'm sorry if I hurt you too much."

"Their just so sensitive right now, I didn't realise till you touched them and I shouldn't have taken it out on you, that was really unfair of me. I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry, my love." With that said, they bathed together as always before dressing and having breakfast.

"Would you mind if I wrote a letter to inform my parents of our news?" Jareth asked between bites of his breakfast.

"Um," seeing her hesitant look, he knew she wasn't saying something.

"What is it, my love?" Reaching across the table, he held her hand gently in his, offering comfort.

"What if I miscarry?" The fear in her voice was clear.

"Miscarry?" The term wasn't one heard in the Underground. "I'm not sure I follow you, my love."

"Miscarriage is a term used when a woman's body rejects the foetus inside her," Sarah explained while stroking her lower abdomen. She wasn't showing yet, another two months and she would be but she already felt fiercely protective of the lives inside her.

Standing from his chair, Jareth walked round the table and knelt at his wife's feet. Knowing now what was worrying her, he hoped to completely relax her fears as she had nothing to fear.

"I don't know that term because in the Underground miscarriage doesn't happen," seeing her stunned look he continued. "For a fae woman to conceive is difficult, as you know and so when she does become pregnant the magic of the Fates protect both mother and child to full term. You have nothing to fear, my love, nothing at all."

"What about still-birth?" At his confused looked, Sarah had her answer. Her babies were going to be ok, no matter what.

The Goblin Queen sobbed her relief at the news and buried her head into her husbands shoulder. Jareth, once again, held his wife till she calmed down and was able to finish breakfast.

Sitting in his study a few hours later, Jareth reflected on his wife's concerns and decided to hold off on telling his parents the good news till Sarah was truly happy to tell them herself. He knew that they would be over the moon for them and would insist on throwing a ball in their honour. With Sarah's changing emotions, sickness and exhaustion, a ball would be the last function she'd want to attend. With this in mind, Jareth would leave the decision up to his lovely wife and allow her to tell them when she was ready.

Sarah was sitting in The Queen's Gardens with a book that she wasn't really reading. Her mind was accepting the fact that her babies were safe inside her and the chances of losing them were zero. As she sat under the willow tree, she felt, for the first time since finding out she was pregnant, a sense of serenity come over her heart.

She was going to be a mother and the smile that lit up her face at the thought was well worth seeing. A family of her own that she would love unconditionally and would love her back. The family Sarah should have had in the Aboveground but it no longer mattered where her family was as long as they were together.

Unconsciously, Sarah placed her book on the ground beside while her other hand rested on her lower abdoman and she quietly hummed a lullaby while her mind pictured a boy and a girl playing happily in her gardens with their father. The daydream wasn't clear but the rush of pure joy in Sarah's heart brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

Feeling suddenly energetic, Sarah appeared in her old chambers and decided a change was in order. Pushing up the sleeves of her dress, she set to work on changing her old room into a nursery. As she worked, Sarah kept in mind that she didn't know the sex of the twins and so enchanted everything to change colour once she knew or when they were born.

By the time she had finished, two beautiful, dark wooden cribs stood where her bed once was and a painting of the Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah graced the wall they were pushed against. Two changing tables in the same dark wood had been placed where her vanity table once was and the closet was rearranged for baby clothes. By the fire, two rocking chairs with foot stools awaited use and the bathroom had been changed to suit two babies.

Once the redecoration had been finished, Sarah was exhausted. She walked back into her chambers, curled up on the bed and fell straight to sleep. This was how Jareth found her a few hours later and he couldn't help but take a few minutes to gaze lovingly at her sleeping form. As he took a step back from the bed, he noticed the door to her old chambers was ajar.

When he opened the door, Jareth couldn't help but gasp at the changes his Queen had made and was amazed at how beautiful it was. Seeing this made the fact he was going to be a father all the more real and he was suddenly impatient for his children to be born and have them safe in his arms. He had been waiting along time to become a husband and father and he sometimes thought it was all a dream. With all the wished away children he looked after and adopted out it was no wonder he wanted to have a family of his own and he would do everything in his power to protect his new family.

"Do you like it?" Turned at the sound of his wife's voice, Jareth couldn't help the smile of joy on his face as he wrapped her in his embrace.

"It is beautiful, just like my wonderful wife," and he kissed her.


End file.
